1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion simulator with two degrees of freedom of angular motion, and more particularly, to a motion simulator with two degrees of freedom of angular motion that is capable of performing pitching rotation and yawing rotation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a motion simulator is a device that allows a user to feel motion of virtual reality like reality by reproducing dynamic changes to be suitable for a virtual environment controlled by a computer. The motion simulator is widely used to realize flying simulation or driving simulation. Additionally, these days, the motion simulator is used as a simulator for a game purpose or a movie theater purpose so that the user can experience three-dimensions (3D).
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2004-0048584 entitled “Motion simulator for virtual reality experience and method of controlling the same” is disclosed as the related art of this motion simulator.
In the motion simulator according to the related art, a first rolling member and a second rolling member can be rotated by 360 degrees in forward, backward, right, and left directions. However, a first driving unit and a second driving unit for rotating the first rolling member and the second rolling member are located at side portions of the first rolling member and the second rolling member such that it is inconvenient for the user to board the motion simulator and a structure for driving the motion simulator is complicated.